Tentang Masa Lalu dan Hari Esok
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Hari esok ya… Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa memprediksinya— Tapi, yah. Masa lalu akan menjadi sejarah Dan hari esok akan menjadi kertas kosong Kertas kosong yang akan diisi dengan berbagai cerita. Ketika kau berfikir bahwa kau kesepian, Bukankah langit selalu ada diatasmu? Bukankah bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam menemani gelapnya harimu? / Edolas Version


**A/N: ** Ketemu lagi sama author yang kali ini nyasar ke fandom Fairy Tail~ Te-hee. Ini fic terinspirasi dari puisi yang dibuat oleh seorang member di page saya. Dan ini fic OOT banget! OOT banget. awalnya niat bikin romance antara Gray x Cana (Edo) yang ada malah... *speechless*

Oke hanya ini yang saya bilang. maaf kalo bikin kecewa.. Akhir kata, bila berkenan RnR ya. *bows*

* * *

**Tentang Masa Lalu dan Hari Esok**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Warning! kinda OOC, typo(s)  
**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Gray Surge. Pria bulat tertutupi pakaian. Bodoh dan terlihat sangat lemah.

Juvia, seorang pramugari cantik. Tentu saja dia tak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun di Guild Fairy Tail ini.

Dan aku hanyalah seorang yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain minum teh.

* * *

'_**Terdiam. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?'**_

* * *

Masa depan tak bisa diprediksi. Duduk diam dan meminum teh, merupakan hobiku.

Karena aku tak ingin melihat siapapun terluka. Atau peperangan terjadi.

Hanya kedamaian yang kuinginkan.

"Juvi-chan~' lagi, suara pria itu terdengar menyedihkan. Mengejar seseorang yang tak mungkin didapatkannya, mengejar seseorang yang begitu sempurna.

"Menjijikkan! Pergi dari hadapanku!" Apakah pria itu mempunyai martabat? Setelah seorang wanita mengatakan hal itu dan dia tetap menempel? Kemana rasa malunya?

"Mou~ Juvi-chan _hidoi_ yo…" Suara pria itu terdengar merengek. Oh bisakah dia menghilang? Aku benci melihat seseorang seperti dia.

Seseorang yang mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu…

* * *

'_**Apa arti sebuah masa lalu?'**_

* * *

"Cana-chan, mau teh lagi?" Lisanna, seseorang yang selamat dari ketinggian 500 meter setelah jatuh ke jurang menawarkanku teh. Tentu saja aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Thanks."

"Cana-chan. Menurutmu apa arti sebuah masa lalu?" Lisanna mengambil kursi disebelahku dan duduk.

"Masa lalu ya…" Aku memutar cangkir tehku, membiarkan pikiranku berkelana.

Ke masa yang ingin kulupakan, namun tak bisa kulupakan.

* * *

Flashback

Semua gelap. Gelap tanpa apapun. Aku meringkuk. Dimana dia?

Suara tangisan yang memecahkan keheningan terdengar jelas. Siapa, siapa kau?

Membenamkan kepala ke lututku, menangis hening.

Aku kesepian. Aku takut. Disini gelap.

Dimana kau, papa?

End of Flashback

* * *

"Cana?" Aku tersentak. Bisa kulihat Lisanna mencemaskanku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Aku tak apa."

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai masa lalu yang suram ya…" Ujar Lisanna prihatin. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kerinduan dan disaat yang sama, keraguan.

"Aku," Lisanna menatap kearah Mirajane dan Elfman, kemudian beralih ke Gray Surge sebelum melanjutkan, "Merindukan teman-temanku." Ucapnya.

"Kami tak pernah pergi, Lisanna." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu," Lisanna tersenyum padaku, "Tapi aku merindukan suasana yang ribut."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Lisanna bangkit dan berjalan kearah bar. Meninggalkanku dengan pertanyaan besar yang tak terjawab.

* * *

BRAK! Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Tampak sosok pria berambut merah yang telah lama pergi. Setidaknya beberapa anggota yang tadi menahan nafasnya kini menghela nafas lega.

"NATSU!" semua orang terkejut, sekaligus senang melihat kehadiran orang itu. Aku mengerut dahi heran.

Kuperhatikan orang itu. Bukan Natsu yang kukenal, bukan pria pengecut yang kukenal. Auranya merah membara. Pemberani.

"Oi, Happy… bisakah seseorang memberitahuku apa yang terjadi disini?" Pria itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang atau apalah.

"Aku pun tak tahu dimana kita berada, Natsu."

"Tapi lambangnya disini Fairy Tail, kan?" Suara wanita yang lumayan familiar di telingaku.

"Kau benar Wendy." Wendy? Apakah dia bilang Wendy?

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab setelah sesosok perempuan berambut biru langit keluar. Wajah yang sama persis dengan Wendy.

"HEEE?!" semua orang terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Lucy Ashley maju ke depan dan sejurus kemudian…

Mempiting Natsu. Menyiksanya dan melakukan kesadisan lainnya.

Eh? Kemana Lisanna? Aku tak bisa menemukannya.

Sampai kulihat surai putih dibalik pintu.

Suasana saat itu memang ribut, ya. Semua warga Fairy Tail bersorak senang atas kepulangan Natsu (walau mereka lumayan bingung tentang sikap Natsu), sekaligus heboh karena melihat 'Wendy' dalam versi anak kecil. Serta kehadiran Exceed bernama Happy dan Carla.

Ini suasana yang ribut. Tetapi entah mengapa, aku menyukai hal ini. Mungkin Lisanna benar. Suasana yang ribut lebih baik, daripada suasana hening.

Natsu Dragneel dan Wendy Marvell. Kehadiran kedua orang dari dunia berbeda yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan Natsu Dragion dan Wendy itu mengubah semua hal dalam Fairy Tail.

Dan hal itu membuatku berfikir sesuatu.

* * *

'_**Masa lalu tidak penting, dan sangat penting.'**_

* * *

Masa lalu tidak dapat diubah. Untuk apa menyesalinya? Bagaimana pun waktu tak akan pernah terputar ulang.

Tapi tanpa masa lalu, kau bisa saja melupakan siapapun yang kau sayangi. Apa yang kau percayai sebelumnya.

Mungkin, Edolas akan jauh lebih baik bila mempunyai orang-orang seperti mereka di sekitar.

"Erza tidak mungkin berbuat begitu!" Natsu dan Wendy menyangkal apapun yang kami katakan kepada mereka. Dia tidak mempercayai bahwa Erza Knightwalker, seorang anggota Kerajaan memburu kami. Bisa kami lihat mereka juga shock tentang kenyataan bahwa Guild Fairy Tail ini merupakan serikat gelap.

Mungkin bagi mereka, Erza adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, hm?

* * *

Lagi-lagi kehebohan terjadi. Kali ini karena kedatangan wanita yang mirip dengan Lucy Ashley. Namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Dan yang mencengangkan, dia bisa memakai sihir sesuka hatinya. Katanya, jenis sihirnya merupakan sihir angkasa.

Dan hari ini, Natsu Dragneel , Happy, Wendy Marvell, Carla, dan juga Lucy Heartfilia akan pergi ke istana. Apakah mereka sudah gila?

Apakah semua penduduk bumi selalu nekad?

Apakah mereka bodoh?

* * *

"_Minna_! Dengar! Lucy Heartfilia telah ditangkap oleh anggota Kerajaan!" Berita itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Maksudku, ayolah. Ketiga orang itu tak dapat mengalahkan seluruh anggota Kerajaan.

"Aku dengar, Lucy dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 20m…" ucap Mirajane. _Well, _dia pasti mati. Atau itulah pikirku.

BRAK! Lagi-lagi pintu guild dibuka dengan kasar. Dan lagi-lagi, sosok pria yang sama tetapi berbeda. Ya. Dia adalah seseorang yang kami kenal dengan baik.

"Natsu!" Natsu Dragion atau Natsu _The Fireball_, itulah julukannya.

"Minna! Mari kita lawan pasukan kerajaan." Ucapannya membuat seluruh anggota serikat tercengang. Apakah dia tertular kebodohan Dragneel?

"Aku tidak ikut." Ah, paling tidak ada yang berfikir rasional disini. Ucapan Juvia diikuti anggukan semua anggota serikat. Keluarkan Lisanna, Lucy dan Natsu dari daftar itu.

"Minna! Ini saatnya kita membela guild kita!" Lucy Ashley yang berada di sampingku membuka mulut. Perkataannya membuat beberapa anggota serikat ragu.

"T-tapi Lucy! Anggota kita kalah jauh dalam hal pasukan ataupun persenjataan…" Baiklah, mungkin ini terdengar menyedihkan tapi Gray Surge benar.

"Dan kita yang berjumlah 20 orang ini kalah dari 3 orang dan 2 exceed?" Lucy masih berusaha meyakinkan anggota serikat.

"Apa yang kita takutkan? Kita berjumlah lebih dari 15 orang! Sedangkan manusia bumi itu hanya berjumlah 3. Tapi apa yang mereka takutkan?" Natsu Dragion menambahkan.

"Lucy,Natsu, kita tidak sekuat mereka…" Aku memberikan pendapat. Ya, kami tidak sekuat mereka. Tidak dalam banyak hal.

"Minna… Mereka berjuang demi teman-teman mereka. Walau hanya 3, mereka berusaha menyelamatkan teman mereka yang lainnya." Lisanna kali ini berujar.

Semuanya diam. Memikirkan kata-kata Lisanna.

"Dan kita punya teman. Kita berjuang demi kita.. Ya kan?" Ucapan Juvia disertai teriakan setuju dari semuanya. Telah diputuskan. Kami akan berjuang…

Lagipula, kami tidak sendirian, bukan?

"Kau tahu…" Lucy menatap mereka semua sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Penyihir bumi sangat luar biasa."

"Dia mengubah semua hal yang kita percayai." Natsu Dragion tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan mereka.

* * *

'_**Bintang bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri. Tetapi dia tidak pernah sendirian.'**_

* * *

Aku terpukau melihat apa yang kulihat sekarang. Menakjubkan rasanya melihat bahwa penyihir-penyihir bumi dapat menggerakkan hati semua orang—bahkan exceed sekalipun.

Ratusan exceed melintas, seperti hujan bintang. Bersatu, menghalau pulau Lacrima yang akan menabrak kerajaan mereka. Dan beberapa anggota kerajaan membantu mereka.

Inikah kekuatan pertemanan?

Ikatan pertemanan?

Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell. Mereka mengagumkan.

"Kekuatan yang hebat…" semua berdecak kagum. Ya, mereka hebat. Tapi…

"Karena itu, kita tidak boleh kalah, minna!" Ya! Kita tidak bisa kalah dari mereka.

"Karena kita, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

'_**Tentang masa lalu dan hari esok…'**_

* * *

Semua telah berakhir. Raja Faust telah kalah, dan pangeran Mystogan mengambil alih. Erza Knightwalker beserta sekutu lainnya (kecuali Coco) diberi hukuman pelayanan masyarakat. Edolas akan memulai era baru.

Edolas tanpa sihir… dulu, sama seperti Faust dan yang lain, aku tidak percaya kami bisa hidup tanpa sihir.

Namun, penyihir dari Bumi telah membuktikannya.

Yah, kau tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang berarti bukanlah sihir.

Ikatan antar sesama, ikatan teman yang sangat berarti bagimu.

Itulah yang menopangmu.

Bahkan ketika aku sendirian di dalam kegelapan itu,

Fairy Tail menyelamatkanku.

Ah, aku baru ingat. Bukankah Lisanna ikut bersama mereka? Ikut dengan Natsu Dragneel ke bumi.

Mungkin dulu aku tak paham kenapa. Tapi sekarang, aku paham.

Suasana yang Lisanna inginkan, suasana yang kuinginkan.

"Hoi! Sana kerja!" Suara Lucy Ashley yang memerintah para pria Fairy Tail.

"Eeh?! Tapi masa cewe nya gak ngapa-ngapain!" protes para cowo kompak.

"Kalian mau membiarkan Juvia bekerja?!" Deathglare yang diterima dari Juvia membuat mereka terdiam.

"Ara… Kami kan wanita." Ujarku sambil menyeruput teh.

"…" Para cowo pun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan aura _gloomy_. Dan pasti banyak diantara mereka yang bersungut-sungut dan merutuk dalam hati.

* * *

_**Hari esok ya…**_

_**Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa memprediksinya—**_

_**Tapi, yah.**_

_**Masa lalu akan menjadi sejarah**_

_**Dan hari esok akan menjadi kertas kosong**_

_**Kertas kosong yang akan diisi dengan berbagai cerita.**_

_**Ketika kau berfikir bahwa kau kesepian,**_

_**Bukankah langit selalu ada diatasmu?**_

_**Bukankah bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam menemani gelapnya harimu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fin**

* * *

**Special Thanks  
**

**Kepada orang yang telah membuat puisi dan menginspirasi fic gaje ini**

**kepada para readers yang telah berkenan membaca fic gaje ini**

**kepada siapapun yang berkenan meninggalkan Review(s)**


End file.
